This invention relates to a steering column assembly suitable for use in tilt-cab trucks.
In a tilt-cab truck, the steering box is fixed to the chassis on which the cab is pivoted, while the steering wheel is fixed in relation to the cab. A universal joint is therefore provided between the steering wheel and the steering box. However, unless this joint lies on the cab tilt axis, and such an arrangement can be difficult to realize in practice, a further degree of relative movement is necessary. Also, where the cab is resiliently mounted to the truck frame, it is necessary to accommodate relative movement of the steering wheel and steering box.
It has previously been proposed to use a two-part telescopic steering column for these purposes. In such known constructions, however, the two parts are provided with accurately mating surfaces over a considerable length sufficient to maintain accurate engagement over their entire travel. This involves difficulty and expense in manufacture.